Parent Trapped
by CeeCee333
Summary: Title says it all. A set of twins meet and plot to get their parents together after being apart for more than 10 years. This is a very AU version of how the BAU comes together. Pairings: M/G H/P JJ/Reid Rossi/Strauss and Clooney/OC dog Read and review!


I own nothing. Nothing I say!

Penelope Garcia let out a whoosh of air as her precocious 11 year old jumped up and down on her large bed a little too excitedly.

Addison said, "Mom get up or we are going to be late."

Penelope sighed and slipped her silk eye mask off of her face. She looked into her daughter's expressive onyx eyes, she couldn't help but return the smile.

Penelope sat up and said, "See I'm up...I'm up."

Addison clapped her hands, the movement caused her wild light brown curls to bounce around her face.

Addison said, "Oh and grandfather made French toast with the fancy bread."

Penelope let her daughter drag her out of bed and down the stairs.

Penelope's father looked absolutely in his element as he flipped another slice of bread in the pan.

Addison smiled toothily at her grandfathers appearance. He was wearing a pink apron, and minnie mouse slippers.

Penelope's father smiled and said, "Good morning kitten."

Penelope smiled back and said, "Good morning dad."

Penelope motioned to her daughter and said, "It seems someone is excited to be leaving us today."

David Rossi threw his head back and barked out a laugh. He then pointed at his daughter and said, "I remember when you could not wait to fly the coop either."

Penelope laughed, but her eyes flashed briefly with a touch of sadness. She quickly shook her head and said, "Well I see you two have breakfast covered. I'm going to call Reid to get the car ready for Addison's flight."

Both Addison, and Rossi popped grapes into their mouth. Rossi placed his arm around Addison and said, "Pumpkin I'm gonna miss you."

Addison hugged her grandfather and said, "I'm gonna miss you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Morgan rolled over in his bed and groaned. He was literally stuck between a sleeping rock, and a sprawled out hard place.

On one side of Derek was his large lab Clooney who had stretched out with his tail occasionally whacking Derek on the leg. Derek turned to see his daughter taking the other two thirds of the bed.

Derek knew it was time to get up when said little girl slapped Derek in the face in her sleep.

Derek swiftly but quietly got out of bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face. He walked towards the large bay windows in his bedroom. He looked out seeing the vast field of grapes along the rolling hills of Napa Valley.

Derek sighed as he realized his large estate would seem lonely without his whirlwind that was his daughter as she left him for a few weeks to go to camp.

Derek turned around in just enough time to see his daughter launch herself out of Derek's bed shocking Clooney in the process.

Avery clapped her hands causing her curls to fly about.

"Daddy is today the day?"

Derek took notice of how the little girl's dark chocolate eyes radiated so Derek grinned and said, "Sure is princess."

Derek sighed again and said, "You know I am gonna miss you so much and so is Clooney."

Clooney's ears pricked up when he heard his name.

Avery gave Clooney a hug and said, "Boy I'll miss you too."

Derek held his arms out to the side and Avery launched herself at Derek. With an Oomf Derek hugged his daughter.

Derek ruffled his daughters light brown curly hair with natural blonde highlights.

Derek said, "Come on I bet JJ is back from walking the horses, let's see if she made breakfast."

JJ smiled upon seeing Derek and his daughter enter the kitchen.

Quickly JJ handed Derek a cup of coffee.

Derek groaned in appreciation at the first sip of the hot black liquid.

Derek said, "JJ you are a life saver."

JJ quipped back and said, "That's what you pay me for."

JJ wiped her hands on the bottom of her apron and said, "I know a little girl that loves my hash-browns."

Avery's eyes went wide and said, "Yay my favorite."

After Derek chugged his third cup of coffee and asked, "Are you all packed princess?"

Avery looked down at her plate and mumbled something.

Derek quirked an eyebrow upwards and asked, "What was that?"

Avery looked up and said, "No..."

Derek sternly asked, "Why not?"

Avery cried out, "Because I am gonna miss Stardust, so I wanted to take her out in the vineyard one last time."

Derek sighed. Avery loved all things living. He chuckled as he thought about the time he had to bring her in from the rain because she was scared the earthworms were going to drown.

Derek said, "Okay sweetheart but you need to get packed as soon as you eat."

JJ stood up and walked into the large den. She came back shortly.

Avery sighed in relief as she looked at her father's old army duffle bag packed and ready to go.

Avery jumped up and hugged JJ then said, "Jayje you are the best of the very best."

JJ's chest tightened, there was only one other person in the world that called her Jayje and JJ knew damn well not to say her name.

After about an hour Derek and Avery were sitting in Derek's jeep.

JJ leaned into the Jeep and hugged Avery one last time.

JJ took Avery's caramel colored cheeks in her hand and said, "Now no fighting with the boys camp, and no gambling, well unless you are winning."

Avery smiled a watery smile and quietly said, "House rules right."

JJ said, "You got it kiddo. And don't forget your poker face."

Avery gave JJ another quick squeeze.

JJ stood with Clooney next to her waving as Derek and Avery made their way towards camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope straightened Addison's elegant Burberry pea coat that matched the little girls skirt and scarf.

Addison said, "Mom you have to let me go."

Penelope hugged her daughter for the fourth time, in that many minutes.

Reid stood in the doorway of the massive three story brownstone home.

Spencer said, "Garcia if Addison and I don't leave soon we will be late."

Addison waved from the back seat of the classic silver Rolls Royce. The girl watched as her mother and grandfather stood in the doorway waving goodbye.

Reid honked the horn as he drove off towards the airport.

Penelope sniffled and asked, "Dad how will I get through the next three weeks?"

Rossi softly chuckled and said, "Well you do have a successful bridal design business to run."

Penelope nodded.

Penelope then cried, "Oh no."

Penelope ran upstairs. She was late for a photo shoot with a very well known fashion magazine. Penelope glanced around her closet and pulled out a very colorful Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress. She then quickly went through her jewelry and put on an emerald necklace and matching earrings. She then hurriedly took out her large pink rollers, and quickly brushed out the blond curls to be loose. Finally Penelope swiped on a some makeup opting for a simple eye, but went for a bold dark red lip.

Penelope pulled on her coat and headed for the front door.

She heard her father laugh and point at her feet.

Rossi said, "Sweetheart you might to put shoes on."

Penelope shook her head at herself and ran back upstairs to find shoes. She through open her shoe closet and located a pair of black Mary Jane stilettos. She quickly buckled them and went back downstairs. Penelope glanced at the grandfather clock in the foyer rejoicing in the fact that she had a few minutes to spare so she could stop at her favorite coffee shop.

Penelope waved goodbye to her father, she hopped in her car and made her way through the busy streets of London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek sat in the Jeep after arriving at the camp. Derek smiled and said, "Here we are."

Avery grinned and pumped her fist in the air and said, "Awesome."

Derek hugged his daughter and said, "Come on let's get your things inside."

Avery rolled her eyes and said, "Dad I can carry my own junk."

Derek chuckled and said, " Hard head I know that. Can't you let your old man help you?"

Avery reluctantly said, Okay, but I am warning you, DO NOT embarrass me."

Derek asked, "Since when have I embarrassed you. You know your dear old dad is still pretty hip."

Avery whined out, "Dad nobody says hip anymore."

Derek winked at his daughter and said, "I know. I'm just messin with ya kid."

Avery put her head in her hands and groaned.

Derek said, "Hey, come on now…."

Avery said, "Okay let's go."

Derek unbuckled his seatbelt and said, "Besides you know your dad has swag for days."

Avery gasped and said, "Oh no, you stay in the car."

Derek got out anyway. He donned his sunglasses and said, "Let's get a move on, and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Avery visibly sighed in relief.

Derek lowered his sunglasses to look at his daughter and said, "Plus you know my motto?" Derek let his voice trail off, which halted his daughter's movement.

Avery turned to face her father to raise her eyebrow in a mirrored move she had seen him do a million times. Avery widened her stance and folded her arms across her chest, matching her fathers stance.

Avery smirked and asked, "What that?"

Derek started walking saying loudly, "YOLO."

Avery put her head down and stayed 20 paces behind her father.

Avery watched as her father slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and ignored the stares of the mothers and to be quite honest, a few of the fathers as he checked his daughter in.

Avery rolled her eyes as one mom quickly came up to Derek and said, "Oh Mr. Morgan it is so good to see you again."

Derek looked up at the smiling woman. He politely returned the smile and said, "Mrs. Gibson good to see you again." Derek took notice of the woman's lack of a wedding ring. Derek sighed and knew exactly where this was going.

The woman walked by Derek and winked saying, "It's Ms. Barnes now."

All Derek thought, quite sarcastically was, "Well la-dee–fucking-da."

Avery bumped into the woman trying to hit on her father.

Avery smile sweetly and said, "Oh pardon me Mrs. Gibson, I didn't see you there."

Derek sighed, he quickly dragged his motor mouth daughter away before she could give Ms. Barnes a piece of her mind.

Derek stopped outside of her cabin and said, "Okay princess, you be good okay."

Avery hugged her dad and said, "Bye dad. I love you."

Derek tapped Avery's nose and said, "I love you too."

Derek quickly released his daughter, as a promise to her not to embarrass her.

They said their final goodbyes and Derek walked back to his Jeep quickly to avoid anymore run-ins with lonely moms.

So what do you think?

Don't fear my other stories have not been abandoned. The only thing that abandoned me was my muse. But she is back, so I will be posting as much stuff as I can before the evil little bitch ditches me again. BTW go and vote


End file.
